


Nightmares

by Silencewrites



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencewrites/pseuds/Silencewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy wakes up to Jesse having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. I haven't wrote a fanfic in over five years? So..please be gentle.

Cassidy opened one eye to stare up at the dark attic ceiling above him, hissing through his clenched teeth. There was no sound of a chainsaw, no sound of footsteps downstairs, no this was..different. If someone had broken in and was attacking Jesse he would have heard the meaty thunk of their heads against the pews.

This was something else. This was..whimpering? And there, just now, the muffled noise of a groan of pain in the pillows.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of rolling over and pretending he didn’t hear. Of tucking a pillow against his head and trying to get back to sleep. That moment was ruined the second he heard a cry, a sad little noise of pain that had him on his feet in seconds and shuffling down the rickety ladder before he knew what he was doing.

At least he could still sneak, shifting along the dark, musty hallways until he could gently tap open the door of Jesse’s room, peek in with widened eyes to allow his vampire pupils to take in the sight.

Jesse lay in a tangle of blankets, wrapped around him like a straight jacket. Cassidy could just see a line of tanned, naked thigh, the muscular chest heaving with ragged breaths from the scruffy face pressed tightly into the bed. A glance to the floor and Cassidy found the pillows there, one leaking feathers pathetically on the floor.

Shite. What was he supposed to do? Comfort wasn’t something Cassidy did. Cassidy ripped peoples throats out with his teeth, Cassidy beat people with holy books and drank until he couldn’t see straight. He didn’t sooth grown men out of nightmares.

Except the furrowed brow, the sweat and the noises - Jesse’s God above, the noises. They were heart wrenching little moans into the mattress, fingers clawing at the fabric as he tossed and turned. No, Cassidy was certain that he couldn’t just tip toe his stupid ass back upstairs and hide, or go run out and find something to eat because his gums were itching and he hadn’t fed in a few days.

Starting to feel stupid standing there, in dinosaur pajama bottoms and fiddling with his own hair, Cassidy made his way quietly to the edge of the bed, watching Jesse’s eyes move back and forth under his eyelids.

It would be so easy, just bend down and bite, take it all and leave and no one would know it was him because this god forsaken town was filled with people to dumb to realize rain came from the sky.

That thought made his gut tighten and the urge to vomit tickle at the back of his throat. No, the only thing he wanted to do with Jesse’s neck was kiss it, sooth it, see if he tasted as good as he smelt. Whiskey, smoke and sweat and something that was entirely Jesse and nothing else.

“Shite.” Awkwardly Cassidy touched his Padre’s cheek, tried to pat him. There there, calm down. Dream of your little flock or some nice ass and let poor Cassidy go back to the attic to have another wank that ruined the sanctity of the church.

He made to finger comb that spiky hair out of Jesse’s forehead- and found himself on his ass seeing stars. Took a moment to breathe in and feel along his face and yep, his nose was broken. Well damn, even asleep Jesse had a killer hook, didn’t he? There was pride there as he took the bone between his fingers and jerked, winced as it fell back into place and he could take a ragged breath. Jesse wouldn’t miss one black shirt he was certain as he jammed it up against his nose to staunch the blood. Jesse’s closet was filled with black shirts and nothing more, sure he didn’t own anything with color it, no siree - not hard-ass Jesse.

Jesse, bless his sexy stupid soul, was still asleep and twitching; now and then muttering something indistinct into the blankets, his elbow covered in Cassidy’s blood. The nightmare looked to be going strong. With a grunt, the Irish vampire lurched to his feet, lapped his own blood off his lip, and went to the other side of the bed.

The pro’s of what he was planning to do; get a good feel in on Jesse, snuggle in on his bed and maybe even touch that hair again. His fingers were still numb from it.

The con’s? Jesse woke up, and he would, and kicked him out of his bed and out of his church. Or, being the saintly man he was he kicked him out and tell Cassidy to stop being weird and go back to bed, and they’d never speak of it again - though he wouldn’t let himself near Cassidy like that.

And his poor Irish heart would break.

Oh well. He really didn’t have much impulse control, and if Jesse whimpered one more time he was bound to either cling to the man like a limpet or run out and beat someone up just to make it stop.

As quietly as he could manage, Cassidy climbed into the bed and lay there for a moment on his side, watched the tightened face of his preacher for a moment before he threw caution to the wind and awkwardly wiggled forward like a dead fish.

It took a lot out of him to slip an arm around Jesse’s waist, kept a good distance between the though, and with his other hand stroke his forehead as gently as he could.

“Shh ya? If'n yer keep wigglin’ and cryin’ like tha’ I’m bound to have to do sometin’ nasty.” He muttered quietly, enjoyed the feeling of warm, living human warmth, beneath his fingers. Waited for another punch, anything.

When it didn’t come, and when that stupidly handsome face started to smooth out, Cassidy allowed himself to relax, quite pleased with himself. Sure, the arm on Jesse’s neck now was starting to fall asleep, and the one on his hip was trying to tempt its way towards the preachers ass - but Jesse had stopped whimpering and making those sad kitten noises, so Cassidy figured he was golden.

“You call this cuddling?”

“Go n-ithe an cat th? is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat !” With a flail of all to long limbs and knocking knees Cassidy flew off the bed and landed on the floor, scuttled across until his back hit the wall and he sat there, ragged breathing and wide eyes.

“I’m going to pretend I know what you said.” Jesse opened one sleepy eye to peer at the vampire, a strange little smile on his face.

“I didn’ say nuttin.” Cassidy offered, already getting to his feet and ready to bolt through the door, some half-arsed excuse on his lips. I was drunk Padre, I swear! The attic fell on me Padre! I wanted to make sure you were still alive Padre!  
Clearing his throat, the Preacher held up a hand and waved him back.

“Yer still asleep or sometin?” Inching closer the vampire stood awkwardly beside Jesse’s side of the bed, eyed him to make sure he wasn’t feverish.

“If it makes you feel better.” Voice wrecked from sleep, Jesse shifted-or tried to. The blanket tangled around him tightened as he tried, at the same time he caught sight of the blood on Cassidy’s face and the already fading bruise.

“Shit. Did I do that?” He sounded so sad that the vampire knelt beside the bed and patted him kindly on the chest.

“Yer got a wild hook when yer’ asleep, nearly sent me tumblin’ through a wall.” Seemed quite pleased with the fact, gave a crooked toothy grin.

Jesse looked anything but happy, looked about ready to cry if Cassidy was any judge with human emotions. It made him lurch forward to touch the preacher’s wrist. “Hey, ‘tis fine. Promise.”

Running calloused hands threw his messy hair, Jesse waved at the blankets and the bed. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you going to help me here or do you want me to keep pretending I’m asleep?”

Oh. Wait. What?

Never one to deny anything Jesse wanted, Cassidy helped him out of his blanket trap before tentatively laying down beside him. He looked up at the dark ceiling and wondered if he was dreaming. The pounding in his face said otherwise.

It took another long moment before an insistent tugging on his wrist made him shift to the side, rest his forehead against Jesse’s chest and his arm around his waist. This..this was good. Jesse’s heart beat was a calm high point, no longer frantic in his nightmares.

“Thanks.” Was murmured into his hair, a muscular arm thrown around his chest and a chin on his head, Jesse already starting to fall asleep again.

“I uh, yea. Sure.”

Maybe he could deal with this. And sure it was strange, wrapped against the preacher like this. Jesse hadn’t kicked him out, he had asked him to cuddle of all damn things, had wrapped an arm with ease around him and hadn’t said a damn word. He was pressed up against a warm, hard body and breathing in the heady scents of Jesse. He knew this would be awkward in the morning, when Jesse woke up and realized truly what he had done. Still, for now he’d take advantage of it, cuddled even closer, dared to throw one leg around the preacher and closed his eyes.

This, this he would take with him forever.


End file.
